Lonesome Kitty
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Aku... tak ingat apapun... Sebenarnya, aku ini siapa?/ "Hina-bzztt-shoyo! Bertahan-bzzttt! Kumo-bzzztt-hon!"/ siapa.. itu?/ Aku... Aku! nyaa miaw!/ inspiration from Webtoon My Kitty and Old Dog/ Thor baru! RnR please(?)


Aku... tak ingat apapun...

Aku, di mana? Aku ini sebenarnya siapa...?

"Hi-Bzzztt... bertahan-Zzztt! Ku-Bzzztt-mohon...!"

Apa itu..? itu... suara siapa..? siapa orang yang ada di pikiranku itu?

Aku... Aku...!

Nyaa-! Miaw!

 **Haikyuu by Furudate Haruichi-sensei**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Genre : friendship, may angst**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, Hinata POV, etc.**

 **Yahoo! Saia author newbie di fandom ini, jadi maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan.**

 **Don't like don't read...**

 **Hope you like it if you read this.. (^_^)v**

 **LONESOME KITTY**

Lho? Di mana ini? E-eh, tanganku? T-tanganku ditumbuhi surai halus berwarna oranye-hitam, bahkan wajah ku juga. A-apa ini?

"Anak kucing di sanyaaa~! Kau kenapa nyaaa~?" siapa itu? Siapa yang berbicara? Mengerikan sekali ada suara tak ada yang berbicara. Uuh.. bagiku yang penakut, ini mengerikan...

Lagipula nada bicaranya aneh.

"Nyaaa~!" seekor kucing belang abu-abu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Kucing belang itu berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya sambil memandangiku ramah. Imut. Menurutku sih.

"Kau kenapa nyaaa~?" aku tersentak. Tentu saja, barusan kucing itu bicara! Ya! Bicara padaku! Oh, ya Tuhan, semalam aku mimpi apa sih.. hari ini hari yang aneh bagiku.

"A-aku, bisa dengar kau bicara, nyaaa~?" ups, bibirku terasa aneh saat berbicara. Soalnya ada seperti tambahan _trademark_ aneh di kalimatku...

"Tentu saja nyaa~ Kau kan kucing nyaaa~" kucing itu menjawab dengan santai. Tapi, aku apa?! K-kucing? Dan kenapa dia malah santai menjilati rambut halus di kaki depannya? Tunggu, dan siapa itu?! Apakah anak di sana itu menatapku? Atau kucing di sebelahku ini?

"Mama, aku mau kucing yang itu..." anak itu menunjukku? Ya, anak laki-laki dengan manik secerah _blueberry_ yang daritadi menatapku itu.

"Yang mana Tobio sayang? Oh, kau ingin anak kucing yang itu?" wanita yang berdiri di sebelah anak itu mengelus kepalaku.

"Hu-um.." anak itu mengangguk mantap. Kulirik wanita tadi yang sekarang berbicara pada seorang pria yang memakai _apron_ di dadanya.

Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pria tadi mengangkatku dan meletakkanku ke sebuah kandang jeruji. Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Aku bukan kucing, keluarkan aku!

Kucing belang tadi melambaikan cakarnya. "Selamat nyaaa~! Kau jadi peliharaannyaaa~! Dah~!"

Benar-benar deh. Dewi Fortuna sedang mengabaikanku. Ah, sial...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huh, sekarang ini di mana lagi?

KREK!

Kandang itu terbuka pintunya. Anak laki-laki tadi menjulurkan sesuatu. "Pus.. pus..."

Hei, nak kau pikir aku kucing? Eh, tapi aku saja bingung, aku kucing atau apa. Perlahan kudekatkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang anak ini julurkan. Hmm.. baunya harum.

KRUYUUK~

Uh, perutku menjerit-jerit ketika kulihat sepotong daging di tangan bocah itu. Secepat kilat kusambar daging tersebut. Anak itu terlonjak kaget.

Nyam~ Nyam~ enak sekali! Tapi, perutku masih lapar... Entah berapa hari aku tak makan. Tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Kau punya~ daging lagi nyaaaa~?" tanyaku. Anak itu bingung. Sepertinya ia tak mengerti ucapanku. Namun seketika ia tersenyum.

"Enak ya, pus..? Tunggu ya pus, aku akan mengambilnya lagi dari mama..." anak itu berlari riang menuju sebuah ruangan. Aku pun duduk sambil menunggunya. Sebenarnya aku merasa tak enak hati karena sudah meminta-minta di rumah orang. Tapi, berhubung perutku terus meraung-raung, jadi ya sudahlah...

Tapi... entah kenapa wajah anak itu terasa tak asing bagiku... siapa ya?

Oh, apa itu?! Aku penasaran dengan kotak kaca di atas lemari itu. Huh, lemari itu apa ya? Kenapa aku mengucapkannya tanpa tau artinya? Ah, tapi kotak kaca itu lebih menarik.

HUP! Aku meloncat ke sofa, tunggu, apa itu sofa? Lupakan. Dan langsung lompat lagi ke benda yang kusebut lemari tadi. Di dalam kotak kaca itu ada gambar anak tadi dengan wanita yang tadi mengelusku dan ada seseorang lagi...

DZIIIIINGG! NGIIINGG!

"Hi-Bzzzttt... Bertahan-Zzzzttt!"

Pusing. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku tak tahu harus berjalan ke mana. Kakiku tergelincir. Kepalaku menatap lantai yang semakin mendekati wajahku.

"Hup! Aku menangkapmu pus..." hangat. Kudongakkan kepala. Anak ini menangkapku di pelukannya.

Anak ini, dia mengadopsiku. Jadi kucing peliharaannya. Tapi kutahu bahwa ia bukan hanya menjadikanku peliharaannya, ia menjadikanku sahabatnya. Karena setelah itu kutahu, anak ini kesepian. Ia tak punya teman satupun. Hanya aku.

Anak yang kesepian ini selalu bersamaku. Anak itu, Kageyama Tobio, pemilikku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shou... pus..." Tobio memanggilku. Ada apa ya? Cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kaki menemuinya. "Sou, ini teman barumu! Supaya kau tak kesepian lagi saat menungguku pulang sekolah!" seekor kucing yang labih besar dariku keluar kandang. Surainya abu-abu pucat. Bukan. Dia bukan kucing waktu itu.

"Shou, ini Koushi.. Dia ini kucing pamanku!" Koushi berdiri tegak. Ia menatapku ramah. Tobio pun meninggalkanku dengan Koushi.

"Halo, aku Koushi!" sapanya.

"K-koushi-san aku Shouyo! Tapi kau bisa pangil Shou saja nyaaa~!"

Koushi terkekeh, "Kau anak kucing yang bersemangat ya!"

"Koushi-san, tolong ajari aku cara menjadi peliharaan sekaligus sahabat yang baik buat Tobio nyaaa~! Sepertinya kau lebih berpengalaman nyaaa~!"

Koushi terkekeh lagi, "Ah, tidak juga! Hmm... baiklah kalau begitu cobalah membangunkannya saat pagi hari. Dengan begitu, ia terbantu kan?" Koushi menyarankanku.

"Baik! Akan kucoba!"

"Hehehe... Shou kau anak kucing yang baik ya... kau tau, aku senang bisa bersamamu... kau pasti akan jadi sahabat Tobio yang baik.." Koushi tertawa simpul.

Oh Dewi Fortuna, setelah maninggalkanku kini kau kembali memberiku anugerah. Terima kasih. Kudapat satu lagi sahabat selain Tobio. Koushi itu sangat baik. Dia selalu sabar mengajariku. Dia selalu memujiku kalau kulakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk Tobio. Mentor dan orang tua keduaku setelah Tobio. Koushi-san, aku sangat menyayangimu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Koushi-san~ sudah pagi nyaaaaa~! Ayo kita bangunkan Tobio nyaaaa~!" aku meloncat ke atas punggung Koushi. Namun, ia tak bergeming. Suara dengkuran halusnya pun tak ada.

"Nyaaaa~ Koushi-san~?" tirai matanya masih menutup.

"Koushi...-san...?" kenapa ini? Koushi-san tak kunjung bangun. Segera kuendus kepalanya. Benar-benar tak ada udara hangat bekas hembusan nafasnya. Perlahan kumelangkah mundur. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

 _Tidak. Koushi-san tak mungkin mati kan? Ya kan, Koushi-san? Kau tak mungkin mati dan meninggalkanku dan Tobio kan? 'kan, Koushi-san?!_

"Nyaaa? Nyaaaa~! Nyaaaaa!" aku menjerit. Bagi manusia, jeritanku mungkin suara mengeong yang keras.

"Shou, ada apa? Oh, astaga..." ibu Tobio mengatupkan jari jemarinya di depan bibirnya. "Ya, Tuhan... Koushi..." lirihnya. Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Nyaaaaaaaa~!" aku terus mengendus dan mengguncang-guncangkan Koushi. Berharap ia tak mati. Tapi, ia memang mati.

Teganya kau, dewi Fortuna...

Mengapa saat ku bahagia, kau membumbuiku dengan cobaan?

Mentorku. Orangtuaku. Hilang.

" _Kau tau, aku senang bisa bersamamu, Shou..."_

Kata-kata yang selalu terngiang di telinga lancipku. Terima kasih Koushi-san, aku juga senang bisa bersamamu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak itu. Tobio sudah tumbuh jadi pemuda dewasa. Akupun sudah jadi kucing dewasa. Banyak sekali dari dirinya yang berubah. Iapun jadi jarang bermain bersamaku. Sekarang entah kenapa, ia lebih senang menatapi kotak persegi empat bersinar di kamarnya. Jika ku memanggilnya ia hanya berkata "Sabar Shou..." lalu menyuruhku pergi. Aku ingin sekali bermain lagi denganmu Tobio. Tapi, dengan kau di sisiku saja itu sudah cukup..

"Tobio~ Nyaaaaa~!" sudah beberapa kali kuitari rumah ini. Tobio ke mana ya? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah pulang.

"Shou... pus, sini makan..." ibu Tobio menuangkan makanan ke mangkukku. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Aku menatapnya penasaran.

"Myaamyaa! Tobio manyaa~?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu, Shou... tapi, kau pasti mencari Tobio kan? Sabar ya, sebentar lagi dia pulang kok!" ucapnya seraya mengelus kepalaku. Seperti kebiasaannya. Baiklah, sepertinya Tobio baik-baik saja.

TAP, TAP

Langkah kaki itu! Tobio!

"Mama, aku pulang! Oh, hai Shou..." Tobio melawatiku begitu saja, tapi aku tak memerdulikannya. Kuikuti Tobio yang mengangkati kotak-kotak besar. Rajin sekali, pikirku. Pulang-pulang, langsung membereskan kamarnya.

Aku salah besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dah mama papa... Dah Shou..." mobil hitam yang dikendarai Tobio menjauh. Ibu Tobio menggendongku, ia melambaikan tangannya.

Aku tak mengerti, mengapa Tobio meninggalkanku? Kau tuanku kan? Kau sahabatku kan? Tobio? Tobio!

"Shou... Tobio akan kuliah di Tokyo. Kau tinggal dengan mama dan papa saja ya..?" Ibu Tobio mengelusku.

Tidak.

Tobio itu tuanku.

Majikanku.

Pemilikku!

Aku meronta dalam pelukan ibu Tobio. Saat wanita itu lengah, aku meloncat dan berlari mengejar mobil hitam Tobio. Astaga, jalan bercabang! Ke mana Tobio? Entah kenapa aku berbelok ke kiri lalu belokan selanjutnya ke kanan. Itu! Itu, dia berhenti di lampu merah itu! Aku bisa melihatnya menoleh kaget ke arahku. Tunggu Tobio, aku ikut denganmu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hi... nata Shou...yo! bertahanlah! Ku-mohon!"_

 _Ah, aku merasa pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini... sama persis..._

Keempat kakiku terkulai lemas. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun dari tubuhku. Satu-satunya bagian tubuhku yang masih bisa berfungsi hanya mataku. Samar, kulihat Tobio menghampiriku dengan cemas.

"Shouyo! Bertahanlah! Kumohon!"

" _Hi-bzzzttt! Bertahan-zzzttt! Ku-bzzttt-mohon!"_

Aku merasa dewi Fortuna mengambil seseorang lagi dari hidupku.

Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiranku gambar Tobio bersama ibunya di kotak kaca waktu itu. Yang kulihat waktu itu ada Tobio dan ibunya dan... sesosok bocah bersurai oranye yang tersenyum di sebelah Tobio. Aku hanya samar melihat sosok bocah itu sih.. jadinya wajahnya tak terlalu nampak.

"Nyaaa~" aku mengeong pelan pada Tobio. "Makasih Tobio-nyaaaa..." luka menganga bekas hempasan roda mobil begitu menyakitkan. Tobio berteriak-teriak memanggil pertolongan. Terlambat Tobio. Tak apa, kau kan sekarang sudah tak kesepian lagi... temanmu kan sudah banyak sekarang... mereka baik, sering main ke rumah, dan menemanimu. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. _Sayonara~_

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak yang di samping Tobio tadi, dia itu teman masa kecilnya Tobio yang tewas karena tabrak lari.

Hm, kenapa aku bisa tahu?

Aku ingat.

Akulah bocah bersurai oranye, bernama Hinata Shouyou itu.

Dan, kurasa Tobio menyadarinya...

FIN.

 **A/N**

Uwah, apaan niiihh?! Ya ampun, maafin saia ya kalo ini jelek, saia masih baru nulis ff HQ! Sekali lagi maaf ya...

Oh ya sebenernya ini terinspirasi aja sih dari cerita di WebToon, judulnya My Kitty and Old Dog. Kalo readers baca tuh cerita mungkin sedikit tau lah ya... tapi adegan Hinata reinkarnasi jadi kucing itu gaada di WebToonnya hehehe... itu murni ide author..

Yaud sekian ff saia dan curcol gajelas ini. Terima kasih banyak! (^o^)/


End file.
